


The boy at the Window

by Dramaqueen90



Series: XiuBaek is on Crack - every day - but in Love too [2]
Category: EXO (Band), exocbx - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Cat and dogs, Cute, EXO - Freeform, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Friendship Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Fanart, Jealous Byun Baekhyun, Jealous Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mongryong - Baekhyun's Dog, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tan - Xiumin's Cat, bffbaekchen, bffxiuho, first confessions, pet owner baekhyun, pet owner xiumin, tan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90
Summary: Baekhyun moved only the day before to his new apartment with his dog Mongryong.If he goes out in the next morning to buy some groceries, he noticed a boy in the next house at a open window.A beautiful and lovely looking boy with a cat. Baekhyun immediately wants to know more._Just got inspired by a fanart :)





	The boy at the Window

Baekhyun yawned. Normally he isn't anything but a early riser, but maybe it's because of his unusually surroundings. He moved only yesterday in to the apartment and there are a lot of unpacked boxes and bags. He had only repacked the most important things. Mattress, bedding, a few clothes for today, teethbrush and Myongryong's sleep pillow and... As if Baekhyun had talked about the devil, his little corgie comes in, barking to let Baekhyun know he is here too and want some to eat.

"Love you too Myongie", Baekhyun said and petted the little corgie, who flopped down beside him. "But we need to buy some things", he explained."Hell, I don't even know if the fridge is connected to the electricity."

Of course the fridge isn't connected, so that Baekhyun called Jongdae for help. His friend might be a bit sassy sometimes as much as a prankster, but if it comes to things like this he knows what he's doing. Baekhyun is sure that Jongdae could be a very successful hacker if he wants to be. Baekhyun is relieved when Jongdae agreed to come ("Of course, I come over. I don't want you to starve - your mood is terrible when you're hungry!") so Baekhyun, puts on a cuddly grey hoodie, a short jeans, grabbed Myongryong's leash and get out. If he remembered correct, there is a little grocerie shop, where he can buy some things for today. He is not the best cook but he can prepare something edible - unlike some friends of him. Baekhyun grinned.

Baekhyun is not walking fast, since is not yet very hungry and the day is to beautiful to be stressed. Also Myongryeong sniffled on every corner to explore the new area. Baekhyun understand his little corgie. He is impressed of his surroundings too. Everything is new but in a good sense - a very good sense. The houses here are very nice and modern. But sadly Baekhyun can't pay much rent - it's only enaugh for his little apartment. But maybe if he can join a good payd job or get a room mate with one of the other students from the university. He knows if he would ask Jongdae to be a room mate, the later would immadiately say yes. But Baekhyun is sure he can't survive to share a apartment with him.

"Tan! No!", Baekhyun gets interrupted by a loud exclamation. "Come back!"

Baekhyun looked up. There beside him a bit upper is a window, where a boy sits and calls after - a cat. A fluffy grey withe cat. Wich jumped on a windowsill and stared courios and him and Myongryong. Baekhyun smiled. "Hello there little kitty!", he greets the cat.

"Tan, come back! You know we have talked about it - dogs are dangerous!", the boy who called after the cat sounds a bit panicked.

Baekhyun can't help he laughed. "Don't worry, Myongryong might be a dog but he can't even harm a fly", he said to the boy, who sits at the open window. A beautiful boy in a red hoodie. And Baekhyun thaught he had never see someone who looked so soft and cute.

"Ha! Everyone who is a dog owner would say this - so I don't trust you", the cute boy snapped at Baekhyun. "Tan, this is my last warning! Don't make me come to grab you", the boy hissed at his cat.

Yep, that's right. He hissed. And Baekhyun can't believe it - but the boy not only hissed but he has eyes like a cat too. It's impressive.

"So cute", Baekhyun muttered and get's catapulted back to his reality when his little corgie barked shortly.

"See!", the boy adressed Baekhyun. "So I did good not to trust you - Tan come here or you don't get thuna - and please keep your beast away. Isn't a dog like that supposed to wear a muzzle?"

The "beast", Myongryong, blinked a few times, then sits down beside Baekhyun. For luck, the cat stretched his legs and then jumped back to the cute boy who pets the cat immadiately. Apparently, the cat is worried for his food. Baekhyun looked down to his dog. Myongryong is like the same. But before Baekhyun can say it or something simliar, the window is closed and the boy and the cat dissapear.

"Seriousley, Dae! It's so cute!", Baekhyun told Jongdae a few hours later.

"Who the cat or the boy?", Jongdae asked his friend irritated. There were a lot too much "cat" and "cutie" in Baekhyun's speech.

"The cat", Baekhyun said sarcastically. "Are you dumb? Of course I'm talking about the boy!"

"If I were dumb - your fridge wouldn't work, thank you very much", Jongdae replied and petted Myonryong, who lied lazily beside him. "Anyway, what are you doing now? You didn't even know his name."

"I think I only have to go tomorrow for a walk, right Myongie?", Baekhyun asked the little corgie. "At least it's good to learn know my neighbors better to know, right? And Myongryong surely wants to know Tan better too, right?"

Myonryong blinked then huffed.

"That's what I'm talking about", Baekhyun said.

Jongdae sighed. This might end up in chaos.


End file.
